1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Saw Horse Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Folding Saw Horse System for facilitating a portable lightweight work aide which allows the user to adjust the work area height, and for providing a compact storage design which is sturdy and stable when expanded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Saw Horse Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Saw Horse Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Saw Horse Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,319; U.S. Design Pat. No. 274,365; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,718; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,757 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,752.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Folding Saw Horse System. The inventive device includes an elongated support beam, a secured pair of legs secured to one side of the elongated support beam and a folding pair of legs pivotally attached to the secured pair of legs and engaging the elongated support beam on the side opposite of the secured pair of legs when in the expanded position.
In these respects, the Folding Saw Horse System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a portable lightweight work aide which allows the user to adjust the work area height, and for providing a compact storage design which is sturdy and stable when expanded.